Sunny Smiles
by witchiewitch
Summary: It's summer, and the gang's off to camp! They meet nao, and a new friend..will Hayama finally confess his love for Sana? Please read..p romance and humor..lots of em.p
1. chapter 1 First day!

Sana was walking down the street one fine sunny morning. 'What a great way to start vacation..fair weather..sigh' she thought. While walking, she thought that it would be nice to do something over the summer. 'I have at least five months to enjoy the summer..' she thought while entering an ice cream store. "One double scoop, vanilla and choco, topped with sprinklers, mallows, and some strawberry syrup," she told the girl on the counter. She sat at the table near the counter and thinks of something to do during summer. 'Uhm..starting today, no classes, no homeworks..and no projects, and term papers you have to submit.. well.. i have to admit.. it's kinda boring if i wont find anything to do this summer..' Suddenly, someone screamed inside the ice cream parlor. "Look guys! It's Sana Kurata!!" And everyone rushed to her to get her autograph. When all is finished, she claimed the ice cream, said bye to everyone with her angelic smile, and walked towards the park. "I wonder what i'll do this summer.. Obviously I can't go out and watch cartoon movies.. duh..I'm already 15.. everyone will think I'm crazy.. a teenager watching a children's movie.." A paper went to her face. " I think my question's already answered." She read the piece of paper. It said: SUNNY SMILE SUMMER CAMP, OPEN TO BOYS AND GIRLS 15 YEARS OLD AND ABOVE. JUST FORM A GROUP OF 6, HAVE YOUR NAME LISTED, AND YOU'RE IN FOR OUR SUMMER CAMP! BEGINS ON MARCH 25. SEE YA THERE!! 'Sounds interesting..' She took her phone out and called her friends. She decided to meet them at the park. They all agreed. üüüüü "So, what do you say?" "It's great, Sana-chan!" Fuuka said. Takaishi and Hayama went to the place indicated to have their names listed. When they came back, all 6 of them went straight to McDonald's [sorry! can't think of any!] to eat lunch. "By the way, Sana.. the 25th of march is already.. the day after tomorrow. We might not have enough time to prepare." Aya said. "We have. We'll shop tomorrow for food and stuff. Since I'm the one who planned this, it's on me. Would you like to sleep over at my house?" "What for?" Hayama asked. "Well, it'll save us time if we sleep over at her house. So, whaddaya say?" Takaishi asked. "Agree." They chorused. They planned for the camp and for their shopping day. All three girls were excited for the camp, while the guys talked about what to do. Finally, when it's about time to leave, they went straight to Sana's house. While walking, Hayama looked at Sana from her back. She ws laughing and acting so funny that's why the rest of the gang was laughing too. 'I'm afraid to tell Sana what I really feel..' Hayama told himself. "Akito, are you going to come in or not?" Sana asked. He suddenly realized that he'd been standing there for about 5 minutes already. "Coming." He followed Sana inside her house and to her room. "Oh no! We forgot to get everyone's clothes!" Sana exclaimed. "I know! Each of us will call our place and tell the maids to prepare our clothes good enough for a month." Tsuyoshi suggested. "And I'll call Rei-kun so that he could pick up the clothes." She finished. They called up their house, each and everyone of them (ecxept Sana of course!), and after that, they had fun planning and imagining what would happen when they're already in camp. "Maybe I'll make new friends, you know.. It's good to have a friend even though they're far away." Fuuka said. "Yeah. You'll never get lonely if you transfer to a new place, specially if you know that a friend is waiting for you there." They talked about things they want to do, played video games, talked about what to buy, and everything else they could think of.  
  
'Huh? Is it morning already? I better get ready for this day. We'll go to the mall, shop for the camp..It's going to be a bit tiring. But I'm so excited for the camp!!' Sana thought while sitting up her bed. She brushed her teeth and went back to her room. 'Akito..It didn't even occur in my mind that you actually looked cute while sleeping..' she thought while looking at him. They slept together in her room coz the guest room only fit for four persons. She lifted her hands and gently she touched his forehead. 'He's so handsome..' she smiled at the thought as her fingers gently brused the hair on his forehead. She was so busy thinking about him that she didn't notice that her face is only half-an-inch away from his. He could feel her fresh breath against his skin. And unknown to her, that he's awake. Very awake. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and kissed her deeply. Sana didn't know what to do. 'No!' her mind screamed. But her body responded to him. 'I don't know why I'm doing this..' she thought, returning his kiss. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "Goodmorning, Sana." he said to her. She pulled out her mallet from nowhere and it landed with a loud squeak on his head. "Ouch! What did you do that for??!!" he asked. "Did you think it was a polite way to say goodmorning that way??!! You pervert!" again, she hit him two more times. " Yeah, right. Whatever. " He smirked. "But..Oh you pervert!" she got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. 'She's acting strange.' He thought while getting ready.  
  
"Fuuka! Aya!" Sana knocked through the gestroom's door. "Are you ready?" Fuuka opened the door. "Yep, Sana. We're just waiting for Takaishi to finish applying his gel. He overslept a little." "I'm finished!!" Sana heard Takaishi shout from inside the room. "Let's go, then. Akito's waiting in the front porch." Sana said while walking. Fuuka and Aya were taking down some things they wanted to buy, and those they should buy. "Sana, are you sure you wanna buy all these? It already costs ¥100,000!" "Aw, come on, Fuuka. You don't want to spend the camp starving and getting bored, right? Plus, 50 items there are needed for the activities in the camp." "Sana's right, Fuuka. It isn't ideal to spend the summer camp just sitting there, and watching everyone have fun." Aya said. "Well, then, let's get going." They got out of the car, went straight to the grocery, took a cart each (except for the boys) and went around looking for the things. "Sana, I don't remember listing those potato chips here." Fuuka said. "Of course we need extras." she winked. Sana got her cart full before the others. Since she was the one who got plenty of extras, she told the boys to get carts, too and shop for what they want. After shopping for food, Rei paid for the groceries using Sana's card. She thanked him eternally for bringing the groceries to the house and have them packed. They went to the Depatment store to shop for new clothes. When they finished, Aya checked the time. "Oops,guys.. It's already 4:00 pm..we forgot to eat lunch." "Oh! I totally forgot! Good thing we already finished shopping. I think it's because of the excitment..I just can't wait to get to the camp! Let's go eat. Where do you want?" "Kenny Rogers," Aya said. "Carl's Jr.," Fuuka said. "Via Mare," Tsuyoshi said. "Cinzzeo," Takaishi said. "oh..We can't eat at different places. I know. Akito. You Choose." "Why HIM?" Fuuka demanded. "Well, he's so quiet. In fact, he hasn't spoken since we left the house." "I say.. Tokyo Tokyo." He said. "Oh, Yeah! They serve delicious sushi!!" Aya exclaimed. "Let's get going.. before our stomach rumbles loud enough for everyone to hear." Sana smiled. "Great choice, Akito! Ha! They sure have good sushi!" Sana said, putting her arms around his shouders. "Next time I get hungry, I'll eat there again." "Sana, don't you think we're forgetting something?" Fuuka asked, rummaging through the long [I mean LONGER than the usual longer than long. ] list she and Aya carries. "Uhm.. Fuuka's right. I think we really forgot something." Aya said, stopping in her tracks. "Can't you remember? Or at least maybe figure out what it is." "I think so, Aya. Fuuka, isn't it listed there?" she said while walking to where they stopped. "Ha! I know! We forgot the cd's and lots of extra batteries for our discman!" Fuuka suddenly said out loud, so loud that everyone turned their heads to look at the gang. "Ooops, sorry. Guess I said that too loud," she said with a trace of embarrasment in her tone. She began to giggle a little, and soon the others followed. Everyone was smiling, except for Hayama, of course.  
  
"Aaaah... It's nice to be back home after a tiring day at the mall.." Sana muttered as she lay down her bed, looking at Hayama. "Akito, don't you want to rest? I mean, everyone's resting in the guestroom. Don't you wanna relax even for a while before we eat dinner?" Hayama looked at her when she said "dinner". "What're we gonna have for dinner, anyway?" he suddenly asked. "There's sushi, for sure. I told Shimura-san that you like sushi, so she's preparing loads of them specially for you." she answered while walking to him. She grabbed his arm,dragged him towards the bed, pushed him so he lays there, and she plops down beside him. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Hayama began to wrap his arms on her waist and nuzzle his face to her neck. "AKITO YOU PERVERT!!" She shouted, smacking his head with a huge [I mean HUGE] mallet. He sat up with a start. "What did I do?!!" he retorted at her. "YOU'RE KISSING MY NEEEECCCCCKKKK!!" She said, hitting him with the mallet. "Ow! Stop it, will ya?! I just dozzed off! I was just dreaming!!" he managed to say while trying to dodge her venomous attacks. She stopped in mid air, and he could hear her breathing heavily..well..she's tired, anyway. "Al..A..Alright...I..I..I forgive you...buh...but if..but if you.. do..that once again.." she managed to say while catching her breath. She gently put the mallet on the table near her bed. "I'll have.. to..to hit you.. eve..even harder.." she glared at him. Hayama just shrugged and laid down the bed again, Sana beside her. Unfortunately, her skirt got caught on Hayama's watch and when she laid down, her skirt went up her thigh. "A...ki...to... stop it! I'm tired!" she tried to smack him wih the mallet, but it only landed with a gentle squeak on his head. She looked down at her skirt and spotted the problem. She removed the watch from her skirt and she went straight to her closet to get her Mickey Mouse towel. ' I think I'll just take a nice, warm, shower.. that always relaxed me..' She thought while heading for the bath and shutting the door firmly.  
  
She got out the bath and saw that Hayama wasn't there. Shimura-san entered her room. "Oh, there you are, Sana-chan. I've prepared food. They went down 10 minutes ahead of you. Miss Fuuka-chan said they'll wait for you." She said while handing her clothes to her. "Oh, thanks, Shimura-san. I was just beginnig to wonder where they are. Tell them I'll be down in a minute." She said, taking her clothes. She slipped on her strawberry-colored shirt, pink shorts and her Minnie Mouse slippers. She brushed her hair and tied it into a high ponytail. She made her way down he stairs to meet her friends. "Hey guys! Let's eat!" she called after them, who followed her to the dining room. "Sana, what took you so long? Do you really take showers that long?" Fuuka asked. "I mean, it's longer than the usual bath time of a girl." "When I'm in a hurry, I make sure that I do it fast. But when I'm not, I just soak myself in the tub." She said while sitting down. "Shimura-san, could you please get me those? And also a bit of Maki." "Of course, Sana-chan," And Sana thanked Shimura. "Hey, guys, Shimura-san already made a plate for each of us, except for me of course, and, well..if you want to eat more than that," she said while their maid put down the plates in front of them,"You could always get more." She smiled. Fuuka, Aya, Takaishi and Tsuyoshi's plate contains their fave food and some food for them to try. Hayama's plate, of course, contains non other than sushi. Sana knows that he won't try anything else.  
  
"Sana! Sana wake-up!" Fuuka tried again. It was already 5 am. "If she sleeps another hour, we'll be late for the bus. Akito! Don't just stand there!! Help me to wake her up!!" She scowled at him. "Alright.." he went to her and began to pull her pajama shorts down her thigh. She bolted right up. "HA-YA-MA-A-KI-TO-YOU-PER-VERT!!!!!!!" and she started to smack him with her life-size mallet, but she stopped in mid-air when Fuuka told her that she's late, and they've already packed. "Oh no!! Why didn't you guys wake me up!! Why?? Why??" "We did, stupid. You just wouldn't wake up. Baka." Hayama told her. "Stu-pi-id!! You're much stupid than me!! Baka! Baka!" she spat. "Guys! Stop it! Sana! You're late!" Fuuka scolded them. "Oh, yeah! Oh no!" she said while running to the bathroom and rushing herself to finish dressing. Good enough, they arrived at the bus 5 mins before it leaves. "Look everyone! Sana Kurata's going to our camp!!" somebody just shouted. She knew what to do. While making her way to her seat, she took out a pen and signed the papers they're holding out. She sat with Hayama, of course. The camp's a long way from there, so she slept during the trip leaning on Hayama's shoulder. As time passed by, she hugged him. Well, apparently, she doesn't know this, cause she's sleeping. 'She looks even more beautiful..' He thought. He suddenly noticed Sana's head was now on his lap, but still she's hugging him. 'And she sure sleeps like a log..' They arrived at the camp site. "Wow!! It's so beautiful!!" Sana said jumping up and down. "Alright, girls, boys, I am Juniiko Kowajii, your camp supervisor." "Ohayo, Kowajii-sensei." they greeted. "And here to my right is Mina Sunji, my assistant. Now when I call your names, step up, cause I'm gonna tell you where your cabin is. Fuuka Matsui,Takaishi Yuta, Aya Sugita, and Tsuyoshi Sasaki in cabin one." "Aww geez..we're not in the same cabin, Sana. We'll just visit you and Akito." Takaishi waved at them. "Ok, Takaishi." she smiled. "Sana Kurata, Akito Hayama, Naozumi Kamura, and Meiko Narumi in cabin two." "C'mon Akito!!" and she dragged him to their cabin. "Wow, Akito! Look at this! There's a good view of the lake from here!!" she said, rushing over to open the windows. "Sana? Is that you?" a familiar voice said. "Naozumi!! I missed you!! Good thing we're in the same camp!! In the same cabin, too!! Yay!" she threw her arms up to hug him. 'yeh, right. Preety boy Kamura. Guess he's her boyfriend. I don't have a chance.. if he's gonna be my rival. He's an actor, for crying out loud..' Akito's thoughts were cut because he heard Sana speak again. "Know what? It's been hard missing you.. I mean, we just met and then after some time you have to go into a different city.. It was hard for me to know that a friend's going to transfer somewhere else far." she said. "Ya. I didn't quite have the time to call you. My schedule's too tight. I've been missing a lot of school days. So, when I get back to school, I have to rush making projects, term papers, etc... I hate it." "Oh.. maybe you should tell your manager to cut your schedule a bit. You might get yourself into deep trouble. You know.. the stress, and everything." 'Good. So he's just a friend.' Again, Akito's thinking was interrupted. He turned back to see a cute girl smiling at him, wearing a hanging shirt and jeans. He thought to himself. 'She's a flirt. A MAJOR flirt.' He told himself. "Hi. I'm Meiko Narumi. You must be Hayama-san," The girl said, smiling in a flirty way. 'Bingo. I'm right.' "Ya." "So, uhm.. do you mind if we became friends? I just moved from here to see my uncle.. and next thing I knew, he dragged me to this camp..so.. I don't know everyone yet.. I know Kurata-san and Kamura-san, though. Well, duh. They're stars." "Nope. I don't mind." "Thanks. May I just call you Akito?" He just shrugged. "Akito!! Come- oh. Hi!" Sana cheerfully greeted Meiko. "Hi! My name's Meiko Narumi." "Oh. Hi, Meiko! I'm.." "Sana Kurata. Nice to meet you, Kurata-san." "Oh, heehee. You can call me Sana. He's Naozumi." "Hi, Meiko. You can call me Naozumi." They smiled at each other. "C'mon, you guys!!" Sana called after them, Akito beside her. Siddenly, the supervisor came in. "Hi guys. We're here to tell you that camp has been extended for a week. Your extra things are already there. This, being your first week here, you could do everything you want. It's a free week anyway. Have fun!!" and he left. "Sana! We'll wait for you at the pool!!" Fuuka shouted. "Ok!! C'mon Akito!! Meiko, would you like to come with us?" She asked. "Uhm..well.." "Aw, come on! I'll introduce you to my friends." Sana dragged her to her bed. " Go get your swim wear. Akito, would you mind to wait for us outside the room? You and Nao are finished anyway." "Yep. I do." "Why you--!!" Naozumi stopped her from hitting his head. He then dragged Akito out of the room. "So, Meiko..what would you wear? I'm wearing a string bikini. Here." She held up her swim wear and both of them giggled. "The boys will surely drool over you!!" Meiko said, eyeing her suit. "Here's mine." She held up a cute two-piece, with bears and hearts on them. "Aww.. They're soo cute!!" They went out of the room, and they saw Akito and Naozumi there. The girls wlaked ahead of them, chatting away. They got to the pool, and Sana introduced Naozumi and Meiko to her friends. They had a lot of fun splashing each other with water. Suddenly, Sana felt hugry. So hungry that she doesn't feel like swimming anymore. She thought of an Idea. She knew that Akito is strong. She crept up to his back and hooked her arms on his neck, which caused him to loose his balance. They fell to the water, Sana succesfully climbing up his back, and that means giving her a piggy back ride. "Get off me!" Hayama tried to free himself. "No! I won't!" she insisted. "Unless you carry me up to our cottage. I'm hungry." "Hmp." "Please.." "..." "Akito.." "..." She really was getting more and more hungry. And because she really was desperate, she whispered something to his ear. True enough, he carried Sana. 'Uh-oh..I don't believe it! I got myself into this!' "Sana." "Oh. Sorry." She got off and walked to the table. "You're forgetting something." "Oh. My promise." She walked up to him and give him a box of sushi. "THere." "You know, you would keep me working for you if you give me sushi everytime." he said, his arm sliding around her waist. "AKITO YOU PERVERT!!!" and quick as a wink, she smacked him TOO hard with the mallet. "OW!!" he wailed, rubbing his head. "You deserved that!" she exclaimed. Still, Hayama continued to suffer from the hit. Sana saw that this time, he wasn't faking it. "OH! Akito! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..to hit you way too hard!!" "It's ok.." 'Damn..why can't I even get mad at her?! She affects me so much! Damn..' "Look, Akito. There's more sushi here at the table. Wanna eat?" she offered, sitting right next to him. "Sure." ::Night time..around 9:00:: "Yay! What a great party!! Good work, Sana. When it comes to parties, you're the one we can depend on." Fuuka and Aya winked at her. "Yeah. I didn't even think that you love parties.. you know.. coz some stars don't even celebrate that much." Meiko added. "Aww, guys.. thanks.. anyway, let's just talk about..." and Sana started chatting away with her friends. Meanwhile, in the other corner of the room, Hayama was watching Sana discreetly. They were sitting at the couch, sharing jokes and stories, while Hayama just listened to his cd [A/N: by the way, guys.. I made my story with Sana and Hayama both having discmans and so are the others..- ;] Their Mini-Party ended up at around 10 in the evening. So, naturally, everyone got tired, except for Sana. She decided to go to the terrace, and sit there for a while. 'Hmm.. I look at the stars.. they're so beautiful.. makes me think, this cool breeze helps me relax a little.' "What are you doing out here, Kurata?" Hayama asked. She got surprised and, well, start falling of the ledge. Luckily, her back was to the door, so Hayama caught her. "Hayama Akito you Baka! You frightened me!" she started bonking him with the mallet. "Ow! You were luky I caught you!" "But I wouldn't if you didn't scare me!" again, he recieved another hit. "Whatever." he smirked. Sana felt his arm going up her shirt. "Ah. I see you're already wearing a bra." "HA-YA-MA-A-KI-TO YOU PERVERT!!" and he recieved three hits, which was twice the force than the original. "OW!!" he wailed, rubbing his head. "You deserve that. What are you doing out here, anyway?" she asked, pouncing on Hayama so he lays on the ground, and Sana sitting on his stomach. "Get off," he said, pushing her..she didn't move anyway. "And you? What are you doing here, sitting on the ledge of the terrace?" "Well, I was just--HEY! That was my question!!" "And so? You know what, I just don't see the point why you have to wear a bra when you have nothing at all. I probably have more than you do." "HENTAI!!!" she started smacking him, now, with thrice the force. "Stop it, will ya?" he said, getting the mallet and throwing it somewhere else, where she couldn't reach it. "And get off me, unless you want to make- out with me." He smirked. "You pervert! Hmph!" she got off him and walked straight to her bed, got herself under the blanket, and slept. 'This sure is one long vacation. At least I could tell her.' he thought, getting off the floor and going inside the room. 'What the hell??!! Damn!' he suddenly thought, when he saw Sana sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Akito!" "What the hell are you doing there?" "Why, sleeping, of course! Baka!" "And why the hell there? You have your own bed!" "Well..I can't sleep! I kept on dreaming all those scary stuffs we told each other during the party.." she moved over to give him room. "Please..." "Oh, alright." 'If I hadn't love you, I wouldn't agree..' "Yay! Thanks a lot, Aki!" He laid down beside her and trid to sleep. Sana wrapped her arms on him, and whispered his name. 'Surely...she doesn't want me to sleep,' he said, cause he could see her cleavage clearly. 'I'm taking back what I said earlier, but I won't let her know.' 'Huh? Akito?' Sana woke up in the middle of the night to find Akito gone. "Akito? Akito where are you? Stop scaring me! It's not funny anymore!" she called, getting up. She waited for an answer for about 30 mins, but she didn't get any. She went down the stairs, and to the kitchen of their cabin. "Akito? Are you here? Akito?" she called. "Kurata! No! Go back up the stairs! Don't Enter--" She then turned to see him, and a man in a mask behind him, holding a knife to his neck. 'Oh no! The man's going to kill him!' she thought. "Run, Kurata!" and she saw him being stabbed at the chest. "NO!! NO!!" she shouted. "No..no..please..no..." Sana was talking in her sleep, with tears in her eyes. Hayama saw this, and she woke her up. "Kurata, Kurata what's wrong?!" "A-A-AKito! You're alive!" "Of course I am, Baka." He immediately got himself ready for the hit. But, to his surprise, she only embraced him tight. "Oh Akito! I thought I'm going to loose you!" she buried her face in his chest, crying. "Stop crying, Kurata," he said, embracing her. "You won't loose me, I promise." he added, his tone.. very convincing. "Y-you p-promise?" she asked, looking into his golden-brown eyes. "Yes, I promise." he assured her. She just endulged herself into the warmth of his arms around her. 'He's alway's there to protect me.. Akito..' she thought, feeling very secured and safe with him. He rested his chin on her hair, smelling of sweet strawberries with cream. 'Hm..sweet..just like her..' He had always love her sweet scent ever since sixth grade. Sure, she sometimes pisses him off, but he cools down after several minutes. Is she really that powerful? That powerful to even turn the cold-hearted Akito to realize the true meaning of life? That understanding that she could relate to her friend's problems in need? That generous to help others without realizing that sometimes, the helping she does actually begins to hurt herself? Akito laid her on the bed, beside him, pulled the covers and closed his eyes, trying his very best to sleep. But, in this situation, that the girl she loves is actully beside him, asking for comfort, I don't ven think he could. Her nearness to him gave him the pleasure of smelling her perfume, which he actually liked for her, strawberries. And while thinking of her, she said something, which caught his attention. He heard her. Could what she's saying possibly means something? Something that only he could make her realize? Again, she started to whisper. And since her head is near his left ear, he heard her very clearly. "A..ki..to.. Ha..ya..ma.." she wispered. 'Could that possibly mean something?' he thought.  
  
A/N: whoah!! well, do you guys liked it? I'm updating soon, yeh know.. cause I've really nearly completed it. It has many chapters.. (Sorry for those who doesn't like to read that many..ahehe.. ;;) so..just give me reviews on how to..improve my fic.. and do you guys want to suggest.. don't be shy.. just tell me if you really didn't like my fic.. i'm willing to take your opinions anyway. =p 


	2. Chapter2 second daythe flower garden

A/N: oi you guys!!! Sorry, it took me a long time to update. I'm quite busy with some of my schoolwork right now... but I promise you, I'll update the next chappies as soon as possible.   
  
Disclaimer: Right... I don't own kodocha... well, I wish I do... but... o well... oh, and thanks for the review, guys... it encouraged me on continuing to upload soon... but don't worry, I won't let you down... =D  
  
So, on with the story...  
  
Chapter two: The second day... at the Flower garden  
  
Sana stretched as the sun's rays splayed through the window and lighted the dim room. She wandered her eyes, for she felt akward... she felt as if something is on her thigh. Something warm and a bit heavy. Something like.. "Hayama!! You pervert!! What do you think are you doing here sleeping with me in my bed??!!" she said, drawing her mallet out and hitting Hayama with it, causing him to wake up with a start. "What did I do?!" he asked, rubbing his sore head. "Your hand is rubbing against my thigh!! And you were right here beside me, in my bed!! How could you??" she started hitting him again with the mallet. "First of all, stop hitting me and listen, baka," he said, grabbing the mallet from her and throwing it outside the window and pulling her close. "I, for your information, did not sleep beside you in my own will. You forced me, cause you told me you were afraid. And secondly, this isn't your bed, for crying out loud. Your bed is on the other side, you see?? The one with your name on it? Baka. This, is my bed." he retorted at her face. "I don't even remember asking you to sleep with me!" "That's because you're a forgetful baka," he said. As he was to be hit at the head, someone knocked on their room door. "Who is it?" "Sana!! Fuuka and the rest are here, and they're asking if you two would like to come along to the flower garden. There are a lot of dragonflies, beautiful, rare butterflies are there too. Don't forget the flowers. Oh, and breakfast is ready." Meiko, her new-found friend called from the other side of the door. "Who cares about flowers and stuff?" Hayama muttered. "Sure, we'll go! Be down there in a minute!!" "Ok, then. We'll just be eating breakfast ahead of you." And Meiko turned around to get back to the others.  
  
"So, Meiko, did they agree?" Fuuka asked, enthusiasm in her voice. "Yup, and Sana's so excited about it!!" she replied, slightly jumping up and down. "Hey, guys. Are you sure about this food? looks a bit odd to me." Takaishi said, looking at it suspiciously. "Hello..don't you ever read the schedule?! It's because it's Tuesday!" Fuuka said with a haughty air. "And so? What's Tuesday all about? huh?" "Hey.. hey.. guys, take it easy.. don't fight over such small things, ok? We don't want to ruin things here.." Aya said, worried that their relationship to each other would be ruined, and both of her friends would be hurt by a petty little fight. "Ok. Well.. Takaishi, during Tuesdays, we are served american-style food. Here, read the schedule." Fuuka handed it to him, finally calming down. "Oh. Sorry, Fuuka.. It's just that.. I didn't know the schedule. I'm really sorry for making you mad." Takaishi pleaded, hoping that she will forgive him once more. But Fuuka just turned her back to Takaishi. The rest already knew that Fuuka would be having a hard time forgetting that Aya and Fuuka saw that Takaishi is with another girl.. non other than Shizu. Meiko thought of something. She went up to her, and whispered something to her ear. "You don't want to loose Takaishi to that Shizu girl, right?" "You bet. I hate her." "Then, forgive Takaishi. Shizu might brainwash him if she learns that you and Takaishi are in a fight, and steal him, this time for good." "But he's a liar." "Maybe he just did that to protect your feelings. I know it's not good to lie to your partner. But if Takaishi changes his mind and chooses Shizu because she's more understanding and forgiving, you'll loose him for good. Now, you don't want that to happen, do you?" "Well.. no, but--" "C'mon. Just forgive him. It's all part of the relationship thing. And if you want to keep his eyes on you, along with his heart, then you have to learn to be more giving and forgiving." "Oh, alright, Meiko. You're so right. I'm just so dumb to realize it earlier." And after the talk, Fuuka turned around to see Takaishi looking very depressed. She walked up to him, they got out and talked privately. "Whew!! Whoah, Meiko! You could do a fair problem solver!!" Naozumi exclaimed. "Uh..well..not really.." she said, her face flustered. "Oooh..Meiko's blushing!! Maybe Meiko likes Nao!! NE? NE?" Tsuyoshi said, nudging Naozumi's side. Naozumi held up his hand and rubbed his head. "No, no, guys..You got it wrong!!" Meiko said, looking as nervous as ever. "OOOOHHHH!!! MEIKO!!! YOU'RE BLUSHING!! IS IT BECAUSE OF NAOZUMI??? NE? NE? NE? NE?" Sana came running down the stairs. She's wearing a spaghetti- strapped blouse and girly cargo pants, those with butterflies on 'em. She wore her hair in a ponytail. Hayama just trudged down, looking bored as ever. "Sana!! Since when did you got down here?" Takaishi asked, back from counseling. "Just now. I heard you guys teasing Meiko, so I dragged Akito here coz I wanted to see what's happening so far. So, Mieko... how's YOU and NAOZUMI doing? Huh? Huh?" she asked, eager to hear the answer, and putting emphasis on the words 'you' and 'Naozumi'. "No, Sana!! That isn't much big of a deal!!" Meiko answered hesitantly, her face red as a tomato. "Aw, stop the teasing for now, ok? We don't want to spend the whole day here just talking about that." Aya said, cutting the tease thingy. "Oh, she's right. I really want to see the garden and look at those beautiful flowers!!" Fuuka said, her eyes filled with enthusiasm. "Who cares about those fucking flowers.." Hayama whispered beneath his breath. [A/N: uh oh!! Very bad boy..tsk tsk tsk.] "I heard you!!!" both Fuuka and Sana said at the same time. And, Sana, drawing out her mallet, Fuuka, getting her fan, they hit him HARD. [A/N: well, who wouldn't be hurt?? Imagine yourself being hit by these two girls..real nasty. Ouch.] And they chased him all around the room, while the others just ate their breakfast. "Kawaii!! I wana see that!! Let's go there, Akito!! C'mon, you slow poke!!" Sana said, dragging him to a beautiful rose bush. Different kind of roses grew there. There were a bit of tulips, too. [A/N: Poor akito.. being dragged around.. by sana, as usual.] "Hey!! Guys!! Look!! There's a beautiful butterfly!! C'mon!!" Aya shouted. "Butterflies?? I love butterflies!!! Akito!!!" Sana began running to where her friends were. Again, Hayama was dragged along. "It really is beautiful!!" Fuuka remarked, as the guys just followed the girls in their 'bonding' moments. Somehow, they'll get their payback... so, one's worth the wait. "Akito, why do you kept on looking at Sana?" Tsuyoshi asked, as Takaishi was dragged by Fuuka to the butterfly cage. "Huh?" "I mean, you find her attractive, don't you? Everytime I look at you, you're always looking at her." "No. She's not even a milla-inch on my 'Attractive meter'." "Oh, c'mon. It's obvious. I could see it." "No." "Oh, alright." Finally, he gave up. 'Whew! That was close. No, I ain't gonna tell anyone, except her. Tsuyoshi noticed, but I got him off. He always notices those kind of things.'  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side, Meiko and Naozumi are having their conversation. "Don't you think this Tulips are cute, Nao?" "Well, In fact they are. Meiko, why are you always wearing that bracelet?" "Huh? Which one? I have plenty here in my left arm. I love bracelets." "The one with the hearts and bears on 'em." "Ah. This bracelet came from my mom. She gave this to me on my fourteenth birthday, before she left for the States. This reminds me of her, whenever I got lonely." "Ah. Is it that important to you?" "Yes. I always wear this. I never took it off my arm. I'm a bit forgetful, you see. That's why I loose a lot of things just by misplacing them." "Meiko!! This flower is so beautiful, ne??" Sana raced to them, holding up a pot with a little flower. "It sure is!! What's it called?" "It's called... uh...it's called... uhm... geez, I forgot." "Why don't you just read the label, you baka." Hayama said sarcastically, wearing his emotionless face as ever. "Baka?? Who're you calling baka??" She was about to hit him when Naozumi grabbed her arm and dragged her to another flower bush, to distract her. 'That was close—hey wait a sec. He's with her!!' he thought, and he began to feel anger and jealousy at the same time, as if he feels like he wants to punch someone. "Akito? Are you alright? You're face is burning." "Huh?" "I mean, you look so mad. What's up?" "Nothing." And he walked to the direction where Naozumi and Sana went. 'Something's up... I know it... I could feel his anger and jealousy when Nao grabbed Sana's arm... could he possibly...? Well... looks like I need to find out... with a little help, of course.' Meiko smiled mischievously, for a plan is forming inside her head.  
  
"Uhm, Hayama, I'm hungry." Sana said, leaning her head on his shoulders for support. [A/N: heh!! You know her... she always needs food...-] "So?" "So? So!! It's important for me to eat!!! If I get famished, I won't have energy!! I'd die!!!" "You would not die baka. That's still after a week without food." "Whatever. Please, just carry me again... my feet are tired...if you would carry me, then my share of sushi this lunch is yours." "deal."  
  
"Hayama!! You're already eating Sana's share!!!" Fuuka and Aya said at the same time. "Yeah, and Sana, why don't you stop him?" Meiko asked. "Well, It's alright... I promised him my share of sushi if he'd carry me here for lunch. That's why I came here with him. Isn't he such a gentleman?" [A/N: it's weird how Sana could think of him as a gentleman after all he's done to her... I mean, the perverted ness...] And he looked over at him with her pretty smile. Fuuka, Aya, Meiko, Takaishi, Tsuyoshi and Naozumi's eyes were dotted as huge sweat drops rolled down their head. Hayama, of course, took no notice of this, since he was busy concentrating on his sushi. [A/N: well? Who would think he won't concentrate on eating sushi? He loves it, I know...]  
  
"Meiko, what would you like to do? I mean, it's getting a bit boring and I wanna do something. I can't stand lying around without doing anything." Sana said, looking at her and averted her eyes to the others, who were lying next to Meiko. "Well, we could take a walk at the garden. Not the one we've been to already, but to the other side. Satanako, from cabin 4, told me that there were a lot of flowers there. We could go there if you want. Is it okay with you, guys?" Aya said, standing up with a start. "Let's go, then. It wouldn't hurt to take a few walk, would it?" and Fuuka stood up, following Aya's lead. "Akito, don't you think Sana's really attractive? I mean, if I hadn't met Fuuka and became friends with Sana instead, I'll probably taking my chances." Takaishi said, watching the girls walking farther and farther. "Yeah, Akito. If it wasn't for Aya, I'll probably ask Sana to go out with me." "Shuddup, Tsuyoshi," Hayama shot him a glare. "Hey, hold on a sec. Hayama-san," Naozumi said, interrupting the two. Hayama then averted his gaze to Naozumi. "Hey, hey... stop it... let's just talk about something else, shall we?" Takaishi asked, worried that Hayama might beat Naozumi up now that he's irritated. "Sure." He just said calmly, like nothing happened. "Hey, what about that." Naozumi's sentence was cut because a cold chill ran down his spine. "Uh-oh..."he muttered, but loud enough for the rest to hear. "Is anything wrong, Kamura-san?" Takaishi asked. "Uh...yeah... here it comes..." he gulped down. And, as if on cue, a barrage of screaming girls could be heard from afar. In less that a minute, Naozumi was already covered with girls, screaming their heads off and asking for autographs. The trio just walked away, leaving Naozumi to deal with the autograph signing.  
  
"Hey guys, what do we have for a snack? My stomach's rumbling." Fuuka complained, after a tiring walk. "Well, we still have—oh no!!! This couldn't be happening!!! Not now!!!" Meiko cried, as if she lost a diamond, which she carries with her. "What? Nani? Meiko? What's wrong with her?" Sana asked, waking up from her nap. "Oh. Gomen to wake you up, Sana. I lost the pack of gummy candies that my uncle bought for me!! Oh no..." Meiko cried, looking at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. "Oh, don't you worry, my dear Meiko, for I have the solution!" Sana remarked, patting her back with little force. "Nani?" Aya asked. "Solution?" "Yup!!" "Ah, I know!! Sana, you bought lots of extra packs of gummy candies..." Fuuka whined. "Yeah. Isn't that so smart of me?" She said, flashing them her award- winning smile. Her friends fell off the couch, their eyes dotted. "W-well, it is, r-really." Meiko said, as if to not let her down, and scratched her head. Sana and the others ran up to eat Sana's gummy candies inside her room, before Fuuka, Aya and the others go back to their cabins.  
  
"Bye guys!! See ya all tomorrow!! Oh, you better wake me up, Meiko. I might oversleep." She waved at her friends and reminded Meiko. Meiko just nodded in response, still thinking of Hayama's reaction earlier. 'Speaking of him, where is he?' she thought. 'I really think there's something in him, that he wants to let out...but he couldn't...and mainly because of two reasons...first, he's ready but afraid of the reaction he'll get, or two, he wasn't ready... to tell Sana what he really felt.' [A/N: ooohhh... so Meiko finally figured it out!! Such an intelligent girl!! ] Meanwhile, Sana's been babbling all the time while Meiko's thinking. "Meiko? Nani? You look so distant! Have you been listening? Or did you lost a pack of gummy candies again? Don't worry about that, I can give you more," Sana asked, as if distracting Meiko off her thoughts. "Oh, sorry... I was just thinking... well... I just guess I'm tired. Goodnight!!" and she ran off, leaving Sana standing alone at the front porch. "Goodnight too!! And don't forget to wake me up!!" she shouted. "I will," Meiko shouted back, before disappearing inside the house. 'I wonder what's bothering Meiko... while I was talking here about the things we need tomorrow, she looks so distant... as if she was thinking about something else... hm... maybe she has a problem... aha! I'll just bring along several packs of gummy candies... she might forget hers again,' Sana thought while walking to the lake. 'I want to go swimming...' she said to herself, cause she was tempted by the crystal-clear water that illuminated the sky and the moonlight. 'Uhm, maybe I'll just sit here by the lake.' She sat down, admiring the moonlight and the stars, while enjoying the breeze that moves her hair slowly and brushes against her face. 'Cool. Hm... I like the stars... even though they're far away, they still shine... mom...' she suddenly felt a bit sentimental thinking about her own mother. Her REAL mother. A chill ran up her spine. She felt like she's being watched. "Who's there? Hayama? Is that you? Hayama?" no one answered her, but she saw someone coming closer and closer. Hayama. "I told you, you're to call me Akito." "Sorry, I sort of forgot. You scared me." 'Heck. I always do.' "What are you doing here anyway? Sitting here alone in the cold?" he asked, sitting next to her. "Nothing. Just thinking." "..." He looked at her discreetly, and admired her face. 'Perfect. Nice chocolate-brown eyes.' Actually, he was just looking at her eyes. It's the first thing that caught his attention, whenever he looks her way. He touched her back, as if feeling something. "Why didn't you wear your bra? The one with hearts on them?" he asked. "Well, I didn't cause---- hey wait a minute!!! How did you know--- oh you PERVERT!!!" and she chased him with her mallet. He ran onto the playground, Sana following right behind him, determined to give him a huge lump on the head. She wanted to hit him hard. REAL hard. Just then, something caught her eye. A swing, which was swaying with the breeze. A swing with beautiful colors. She stopped into a halt, and walked over to it. Hayama sensed that something's up. He stopped, and watched her. "A swing..." she whispered. Then, something struck her.  
  
FLASHBACK "Mama? Why aren't you sitting with me here?" a little girl asked, running to her mother. "You want me to join you? No. I can't, my dear, I'm too old for swings." "Then just sit beside me. Look at that girl over there, mama. Her father is sitting with her." The little girl insisted. "Oh. Alright." The mother got up and followed her daughter to the swing. They were having such a great time, when suddenly, they heard a gunshot. The little girl didn't realize what was happening. She looked at her mother, with stains of blood all over her beautiful butterfly-designed dress. "Why do you have ketchup, mother? Did you bring any? Mother? Are you sleeping? Mother? Mother? Mother? We shouldn't sleep here. Let's go home," the little girl said. "Why won't you answer me, mother? Mother? Are you mad at me? Mother, did I do something wrong? Mother? Speak to me, mother!!! Mother!!!" the little girl shouted. Just then, a stranger walked up to her. "You're mother's dead." And laughed, then left her there, with her mother now lying to the ground, motion less. "No... mother... who will take care of me now? Mom, don't leave me... mom..." tears started to roll down and stain the little girl's beautiful angelic face. "Mom..." and she felt like dying too. Darkness began to engulf her. She stared at blankly through space, with tears still rolling down her face. "Don't cry... don't cry little one." The little girl tilted her head upward and saw a beautiful woman. Very beautiful. "Hello, miss... my mother left me already...I have no one to look after me now... I shall die too..." she sobbed. "No, you shan't. What is your name? Don't cry. It will only make your mother sad." The woman asked her. "My name's Sana. Minatashi Sana." She uttered, wiping her tears. "Well, then, Sana, my name's Misako. Would you like me to look after you? You could call me mother." She smiled. "Okay." And the little girl took the woman's hand, and they went home.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
"A swing..." tears started to roll down Sana's face. Her knees began to give way, and she sat on the ground, crying. Hayama went up to her. "Kuarata. What's wrong?" he knelt beside her. "Hayama... I... I... I'm an adopted child." She sobbed even more. "My mom was shot dead at the playground, while sitting with me... that's when mama found me, and she took me home..." she leaned onto his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. He felt kinda sorry for her. He didn't see his own mother die while giving birth to him, but she saw her own mother die right in front of her. "Stop crying, Kurata. Kurata..." He whispered to her, embracing her. "Sana." "Sana. Stop crying..." [A/N: whoa!! I've never seen Hayama this comforting!!!] She cried herself until she fell asleep still clutching to his shirt. He just carried her back inside their cabin, to her bed, kissed her forehead and bid her goodnight.  
  
A/N: well? How is it? Review please!!! Thanks a lot to those who gave me reviews!!! Oh, and if you're one of them right now, I already have read M.L.A.S.K. 1&2. I liked it sooooo much!!! . Thanks guys!!! Review!!! Don't be afraid to give me reviews!!! I won't get mad at you anyways... I just want to hear your positive and negative views about my work... you'll help me improve better. . I'll update soon, but it might take a little time since I only go online and continue my story during weekends. I wonder why teachers begin to give out much more homework... well, I'll try my best to upload soon!! . 


	3. Chapter3: Sketches and drawings

A/N: soo... here's the chapter... sorry took me a long time again... promise I'll update as soon as possible!!  
  
Disclaimer: sigh... you're right guys... I don't own kodocha and it's characters... cause I never really owned it... =c  
  
So... on with it...  
  
Chapter 3: Sketching and drawing  
  
"Huh? Is it morn--- ow!!! Ouch!!!" Sana fell off the bed, and hit her knee on the table near it. She stared at it, but she noticed something different. She really felt awkward. 'Eh? I don't remember sleeping here... I remember running after Hayama... but... oh...yeah... no, Sana!! You're not thinking that thought again!!!' she thought, cause thinking about her past will just make her sad. She shook her head violently, she almost felt dizzy. She looked at Hayama's bed. He's lying there, sleeping as usual.

'He carried me here... aaargghhh!!! What is wrong with you?!?!?' she scolded herself.

'Why don't you just admit you find it kinda sweet...' the voice said.

'Sweet? No, I don't! And I'll never!!' she argued with the voice.

'C'mon!! just admit it!! I know, cause I always know more than you do.'

'Oh yeah? Then why don't you just tell me right now what I'm thinking, if you really know me that much!' she challenged.

'Well, right now, you're thinking that it's so sweet of him to carry you back here. That it's so sweet of him to comfort you. That you actually----'

'Augh!! That is completely nonsense!!' She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hayama's awake, and currently wondering why she's sitting there staring blankly at he floor, near his bed.

'Yup, you thinks he's such a sweet boy. Actually, if I were you, I'd already admit that---'

"AW SHUDDUP!! STOP IT!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her hands In her head, shaking it violently.

"NO!!!!"

"Kurata? KURATA!! What the hell is wrong with you??" he asked, shaking her and bringing her back to reality.

"Huh? Ah, Haya--- oh, I mean, Akito!! You awake already??" she asked, as if nothing happened. Like she didn't even screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ha—ah, yes. I just woke up. What's bothering you?" he answered her question. [A/N: you know, I just don't know why after she screamed, the other campers didn't even woke up. I guess they put earplugs on before they sleep. ]

'N--- nothing, nothing. It's nothing important." She got up. "Would you mind if I took a bath ahead of you?"

"No, not really." Then urgent knocks came to the door.

"Come in," Sana told the person. "Oh, Naozumi!!"

"Ohayo, Sana. Ohayo, Hayama-san." Naozumi greeted. Sana walked up to him, telling Hayama that he could go to the bathroom first. She'll just talk to Nao for a minute or so.

'Yeh, right... always interrupting pretty boy Kamura...' he thought. He then grabbed his towel and went directly inside the bathroom. The cool water that the shower provided tickled his skin. He then remembered the day he kissed Sana at her house. 'Her lips were full and sweet...very tempting.' He thought, touching his lips. 'Luscious... and sweet... I could almost taste her strawberry toothpaste.'

"Hayama are you finished???" Sana called from the other side of the door. 'Her voice... sweet...'

"Uh, yeah. Nearly finished." He replied. He was so drowned in his own thoughts. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he went outside the bath and came face-to-face with Sana. "Akito, are you a girl? Why do you take a bath that long?" she asked, innocence and curiosity could be shown in her face.

"Oh, you baka. I'm not a girl. Besides—augh, never mind." He just stood there, facing her. Sana looked at his tanned chest.

'He's not fat. He's not that muscular, like the ones I saw at one of those boxing matches. He's just physically fit. Maybe because of his karate. But... I like his body anyhow.' She thought.

The two of them just stood there, facing each other. Hayama was trying his best not to laugh at her face. He wanted to get out of there, before he can't control himself. The way Sana stared just makes him uncomfortable. Instead, he thought of a way to piss her off, so he could get out before he could do something. He leaned forward to her ear.

"What's the matter, honey? Can't take your eyes off of me?" he smirked. Sana began to feel her face burning with anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you call me honey?!! Augh! I'm getting outta here!!" she stomped her way to the bath.

"Huh. Finally. Good thing I controlled myself." He went out of the room, after changing.

"Yo."

"Akito!! Where's Sana?" Meiko asked.

"Probably doing her thing. You know, morning rituals." Aya said. "Uhm. By the way, what do we do today?"

"I don't know. Like to draw? Never tried it." Takaishi said.

"Oooh. Takaishi, I didn't thought that you would come up with a good idea." Tsuyoshi said. "What's up, guys?" Sana came down. Their jaws dropped.

"Sana, what's up? Why are you wearing THAT?" Fuuka pointed at her clothes.

"Well, it's kinda hot these days." She was wearing a tube top, [you know, the one which covers only her... that.] It shows the rest of her stomach, and from the base of her neck to a quarter of her chest. She matched it with denim shorts. Hayama felt his breathing became shallow. Obviously, she knocked the breath out of him.

"What's the matter, guys? Don't I look good? Would you like me to change?"

"NO!! Don't Sana!! It looks absolutely good on you!!!" all of them shouted at the same time. Takaishi received a hit from Fuuka's paper fan, and Tsuyoshi a hit from Aya with her rubber stick. All the guys, including Naozumi, received glares from Hayama. Sana blushed, which Hayama thought makes her look even prettier.

"Oh, thanks, guys."

"Eh?! What are we doing here? We're going to draw?" Sana asked, surprised. "Of course, we need to practice right? Kowajii-sensei told us that we'd be having art projects, so you better put up with it. You're the one who dragged us to this camp." Aya said, looking at her.

"HA!! I don't fear art; I'll use my Komowari Drawing technique!! HA!!" she stood up, a fist in the air.

"You're so naïve." Fuuka shook her head.

"Doesn't he get tired of listening to his earphones?" 

"Nope. Always see him listening to 'em whenever he gets bored or something. If not, he just watches TV. He might look lazy, but hell... his room is nice and neat. No bit of dirt." Takaishi said, lying down on the grass beside Akito, who paid no attention to whatever they're talking about. He just minded his own business. Well, he's never a nosey buddy anyway...

"Kamura-san..."

"Naozumi."

"Ah, Naozumi, do you like Sana?" Tsuyoshi asked. But when it comes to Sana, he's alert. Hayama read his lips, turned his earphone volume a bit low, so he could hear them. [A/N: see? He's only interested at Sana.]

"Well, yes. I like her, but I only like her as a friend...now. Before, I've always wanted her to be my girl. Well, I met someone, not exactly like her, but somehow like her."

'Good... I'm having the urge to punch you when you said yes. Hah. Nice answer.' Hayama thought.

"And who exactly is this girl?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Heh... I'll just tell you... if it is time."

"Aww, come on." Tsuyoshi and Takaishi tried to squeeze the juice out of him, but he's very discreet. Finally, getting tired of the mushy stuff they're talking about, Hayama stood up, and walked.

"Hey, where's he going?"

"Probably to walk, or just sit around somewhere else. Don't mind him." Tsuyoshi said.

"Is he mad?"

"Nope. He usually does this. When he's bored or he doesn't like what we're talking about, he'll desert us... sometimes, he'll just tell us to drop the subject. Besides, you'll know when he's mad. You could see the ice in his eyes, like he wants to kill. He's changed a bit; actually, it's a big improvement on him. He's been like that ever since he started to attend school... quiet, powerful eyes, and everything that would make you shiver when he looks at you, specially when he's mad. He doesn't get mad that often to us, or some of his other friends. It's a long story." Takaishi said. "And don't you even think about asking about it when he's here. He'll kill you."

"Ok. Ok. I get the point. Don't try to scare me." Naozumi told them.

"We're not trying to even scare you, Naozumi. Were actually providing you extra facts and tidbits cause when he gets angry at you, pray to kami sama for help."

"Aw. Shuddup." Naozumi muttered. "Change the subject. He's giving me the creeps."

"Whaddaya want to talk about?" Tsuyoshi said, looking over his glasses.

"How about..." he whispered to the two of them. [A/N: he's really very discreet, ne?]

"Hmm... you're really very intelligent, Naozumi!" Tsuyoshi shouted, and all the heads of those in the field turned and glared at him.

"Not so loud, Tsuyoshi!!" Takaishi nudged his side.

"Hai... sorry." He muttered, embarrassment showing in his face.

"Well, what do you say?" Naozumi asked, as the glaring heads turned away and left them to their business.

"Sounds great, but don't you think it would cause trouble?" Takaishi asked.

"Nah, it won't. We'll ask a little cooperation from the girls. Except for one, of course." Naozumi grinned.

"You know, it really is unlikely of you to think about things like that." Tsuyoshi grinned.

"Heh... just think it came from a normal boy like you." With that, the boys stood up and left.

"Guys, I really think it's getting a bit boring." Fuuka remarked, eating her lunch.

"Yeah. Noticed that too." Aya chimed in.

"Yah. Me too. I don't even know what's up with uncle Kowajii. Maybe he's planning something after our free week." Meiko said, putting a tempura inside her mouth.

"Don't you think iz a fit exfiting? Ne? It's a surprise for fall." Sana said, her mouth full.

"Yeah. Maybe it's worth the wait."

"But Fuuka, don't you like surprises?"

"I do, but I'm just curious."

"Just keep on eating, guys." Aya said.

::nighttime, 8:00::

"Hm... I feel tired after running around. Ne, Akito? Don't you feel it too?" Sana asked.

"Nobody told you to run around like wild, baka." Hayama just stared off to space, while walking beside her.

"Akito no baka!!" she bonked him with the mallet.

'Ow...I wonder when she'll stop hitting me with that...' he thought while rubbing his head, sore from the hit.

"Akito, did you happen to know where they are?" she asked, wondering why her friends told them to go to the field.

"Baka. They told us to go to the field, that means they're there. You really are stupid."

"Hmph. Fine." She started to walk ahead of him.

'She really is naïve.' He thought, following her lead.

"Sana!! Akito!! Over here!!" Meiko waved at them.

"Yo guys!! Nani? What's that you're holding, Aya?"

"Oh, this? It's just a little drawing of mine." She held up her drawing and handed it to Sana.

"Look, Akito!! It's the two of us!! Aya drew us! Oh, Aya! You could draw really well." Sana remarked, making Aya blush.

"It's just a drawing," Hayama said, hiding his emotions. 'It really isn't the two of us. I wonder if I should tell her...' he was lost in thought.

"Maybe it is just a drawing, but it is still valuable!" Sana returned the drawing.

"No, Sana. I drew that for you and Akito to keep."

"Thanks, Aya." Something then caught her eye. 'Eh? Naozumi? Meiko?' "Hey, guys, come closer. YOU TOO, AKITO!!" she dragged him as he was about to go away.

"Why are Meiko and Naozumi talking in private like that?" she whispered.

"Right... it's very unlikely of them to talk alone." Fuuka said.

"Hey, maybe we should go over there, and asked them." Takaishi said, a grin across his already grinning face.

"Yeah. That's great. Ok, Sana, Akito, you stay here, we'll just go over to those two." Tsuyoshi said.

"Sure." Hayama just nodded.

"So, what's up with the two of you? Why are you talking in private?" Fuuka suddenly asked, which startled both characters.

"Uh, n-nothing, r-really." Meiko said.

"Well, then, you might want to go back to your cabins, ladies and gents. It's late." They turned around to see the supervisor behind them.

"Aww, alright uncle. We'll go now." Meiko told her uncle, motioned for the others to follow her.

::nighttime, 9:30::

'Hm... what a tiring day... running around in the fields...' Sana thought, walking around the lake. 'Ooops, I better call Rei-kun. He might get worried." She wondered round the lake. She then found a figure lying by the other edge.

'Hayama?' she walked up to the figure, and looked at him intently. 'He's like an angel when he's sleeping.'

"What are you doing here?" Hayama suddenly opened his eyes, and he surprised Sana.

"Well, I was just—."

"You were just?" he said, standing up.

"I'm trying to call Rei-kun." Hayama just avoided her eyes, and ignored her. He was deep in thought. About his mother.

"Am I disturbing you?" she stood up.

"Well, then. I better go, if I'm disturbing you." She turned to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Stay." Hayama told her. He pulled her closer, looked into her eyes, and kissed her. Deeply.

'Hayama!!' she thought. He broke the kiss, and embraced her tightly. She knew that something was bothering him.

"Akito, what's wrong?"

"I...let me tell you something." He sat down on the grass, Sana beside him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I never experienced having a mother."

"Nani?" [A/N: oops, forgot to tell yah guys... in this part, Sana doesn't know that Hayama's mother was dead.]

"Yes. She died giving birth to me."

"That's why I don't see her around... I thought she was working somewhere else out of the country...oh, Akito... I didn't mean to..."

"It's not your fault." Sana lifted his head and looked in his eyes. She felt sorry for Hayama.

'Why? Why do I care for him?' she didn't notice that his face is only a milla-inch away from her. He kissed her. Again, she was surprised.

'Why? Why don't I feel anger inside me, when he's kissing me right now? Why?' He broke it, and stared at her.

'Such lovely eyes...and her lips... soft and sweet.' He was taken aback when she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Thank you, Akito... for being there for me...and making me feel special..."

'Sana...' There they sat, staring at the moonlight, until Sana fell asleep in him again, and he carried her again.

'Someday, I'll tell her what I really feel...I love you, Sana...' he thought, looking at the girl in his arms, sleeping like an angel.

"Hayama Akito..." she whispered. She was dreaming about him. She clutched his shirt tightly, not willing to let him go. 'I love you, Akito...' she thought.

A/N: so how was it? I'm sooo sorry it's short... please give me reviews!! Thanks to those who gave me reviews. I really appreciated it. I'll update soon!! Oh, and finally, Sana realized she loved Akito.


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

A/N: oist..u pipol out there.. I'm going on wid d story..ü and remember: I DON'T OWN KODOCHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Chapter 4: Alone

"Sana!! Sana!! Rei's on the phone for you!!" Naozumi tried to wake her. "Sana, if you do not wake up in the next minute, I'll tell Rei you've already quitted you're acting." He threatened her. Well, as if on cue, she sprang up, took the phone and talked.

"My little Sana! How's you're camp doing?"

"I'm doing great, Rei. It's fun here. Oh, and me and Naozumi too are in the same cabin along with Akito and my new friend, Meiko."

"Good. Then Naozumi could protect you from that Hayama."

"Aww, Rei...Hayama's my friend. Don't treat him like that. He's good after all."

"Are you crazy??? He stole your first kiss!! I can't forget that incident!!"

"I'm 15 now, Rei. You don't have to worry. I know he'll not do it again. I trust him."

"But—But--."

"No buts, Rei. Just trust him even just for a month, will ya? If you do, you'll see the difference between then and now. You'll just have to trust him."

"Oh, ok. But if he does anything--."

"I'll call you and you'll be ready to beat the daylights off of him. I know, Rei. I know. Well, gotta go now, and please tell mama that I miss her, and you too. I'll just keep in touch."

"Ok, Sana. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and stared at the bed. 'Why is he being nervous about him anyway?' she thought. 'He's not a killer or something...he wouldn't even eat certain meat. But... he's a pervert. Well, I still have my trusty hammer!!'

"Sana? Sana? Hey, speak up! Earth to Sana." Naozumi waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, ohayo Naozumi. What's up?"

"Well, Kowajii sensei picked us, meaning Fuuka, Takaishi, Aya, Tsuyoshi and Meiko...to go with him. He said he'll give us a special task. He didn't tell us what it is. Well, I gotta go. There's breakfast downstairs." He waved, and left.

"Oh, Naozumi...I only have Akito for company. Well, I was wishing we guys could go for a picnic.. aw...never mind." She got up the bed and cleaned herself.

When she went down, she saw 2 notes on the table.

The first note said:

Ohayo, Sana. I hope you don't mind us leaving you with Akito. If you have any plans for us today, just do it with Akito, ok? We'll make it up to you once we got back from the trip with the supervisor. Fuuka

"Hm, and this other note came from Meiko."

Second Note:

Sana, gomen nasai to leave you with Akito, but we really have to go. We'll be back soon, maybe late in the evening. Don't stay up, ok? I'll bring lots of candies and chocos for us to eat! Promise! Mark my word. Take care, and don't be sad...I told Akito to stay after you. Because if he doesn't, I'll get his head as a prize for myself! Nah, just kidding. Gotta go now. We'll miss you!!

Meiko

"Kawaii!! I can't wait! Hey, where's Akito?" Sana raced up the stairs and went back to their room. When she opened the door, she immediately ran inside, but she bumped on Hayama.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going??"

"Gomen Nasai, Akito... hey, did you know?"

"Yah, they told me last night."

"Let's eat breakfast!!"

"Whatever." Sana and Akito went down and started eating breakfast.

"Akito, I'm planning to go and have picnic near the fields. Not many people went there, so I picked that up cause it's peaceful. Wanna come?"

"What for?"

"Well, nothing. I...just thought it would be great to eat lunch there, and maybe spend the rest of the afternoon there, too."

By now, Sana's feeling a bit depressed, cause one, she doesn't have all of her friends with her. Two, Hayama doesn't want her company. She's feeling very alone.

"Well, I-I won't force you if you don't want to...you know..." she lowered her head, and she stopped eating. She stood up and prepared her things for her picnic.

"I'm going now." Hayama could see her misty eyes, because tears threatened to fall out of them. He just stared at her retreating back.

'If only the others were here, I'd be happy...now, I don't have anybody to share this picnic with...not even Hayama...' she sat at the blanket, listening to some music.

She stared at the food she brought with her.

'This sushi's supposed to be for Akito... it's already fifteen minutes after lunch...well, I guess Hayama's eaten already.'

"Why so glum, sexy?" a male's voice said. She turned around to see a boy with chocolate-brown hair.

"Who are you? Hey—let go of me!!"

"No. I won't because you're mine. Nobody's here to protect you, young actress. You're gonna be MINE." And with that, he started kissing her forcefully. His lips traveled down her neck, nibbling at it.

"NOO!! LET GO OF ME!!!" she struggled to get free, but he's too strong for her.

"No, honey. You're mine." He ripped her blouse off, revealing her covered chest.

"Let her go, you ass-hole."

"Hayam---mmmfff!!!" the boy covered her mouth, to prevent her from screaming.

"Shut up, bitch. And who are you to stop me from claiming her?"

"I... I am her Boyfriend."

"Aki----mmmFF!! MmmmFfffff!!!" Sana tried to say something. 'Why?? Why?? Of all the reasons you could think of!!'

"Oooooh, sorry, lover boy, but she's mine." His hand traveled under her skirt.

"Mmmmmmmfffffffff!! Mmmmmffff!!" Sana's eyes widened with shock.

"I told you to let her go."

Hayama punched the guy's stomach. Hard. The boy flinched with pain, and he ran off. Sana could see the anger in his eyes when he saved her. She crossed her arms over herself, and let herself fall to the ground.

"Kurata!! Kurata are you okay??" he ran to her aid.

"Hayama Akito...Arigato." She could feel her energy slipping away from her body because of fatigue and what happened recently.

"Here, wear this to cover yourself. Do you know how to get out of this place?"

"No. it's only my first time to go here..." and with that, she felt herself fade into darkness.

"Eh? Huh?" Sana rubbed the sleep from her weary eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" she turned her head and came face-to-face with Akito.

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

"We're stranded here. I got some news for you. The supervisor and the others won't be back until tomorrow. We have to spend the night here, and wait until they come. I left a note at the table. You better rest."

'I've never seen him so caring and sweet.' She hugged him tightly.

"Oh Akito." She cried.

"If it wasn't for you, I could have gotten raped. Akito!!" she sobbed harder at his chest.

"Don't strain yourself from crying, Kurata...it's over. Stop." He wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in his strong arms.

"It's over. You don't have to worry, they'll find us."

"Akito? Why were you there? How did you know--?"

"I followed you. I left a not on the dining table, telling them that we're here. Cause I know it's your first time to venture here, I followed..." he said, pulling her close.

"AAAAAHHHH!! You pervert!! Don't touch me! Hmph!" she said, turning away as soon as she's finished hitting him.

"Ouch!! Whatevers."

By now, Sana's only wearing the jacket that he gave her, and her skirt. She snuggled close to him.

"Huh?"

"Akito, it's cold. You might want to use your jacket."

"Hmph. You owe me for coming to you and saving you."

"No!! Hmph!" and she stepped on his foot.

"OOOWWW!!!"

"Heh...deal with it."

"Fine. First, you didn't thank me from saving you...second, you stomped on my foot. I just wonder what will happen if I leave you alone here and deal with the creepy things here."

A chill ran down her spine. She thought of the bad things that could happen. 'I could get eaten by the wolves. Get raped. No...'

"Uh, Akito?"

Akito just ignored her.

"Aki..."

"..."

"Hey... alright...I'm sorry...please forgive me, Akito...I don't want to stay here alone."

"..."

"I'll do anything!! Please, just forgive me."

The word "anything" caught his attention.

"Anything?"

"Yes!! Anything!!" she suddenly became happy, for she knew Hayama wouldn't ignore

her after the consequences.

"Well, are you sure about this, Kurata?"

"Yep, I'll do anything. I can't bear it, if one of my friends gets mad at me. I just can't."

"Well, then. You'll have to find a way to get outta here."

"NANI??? I thought you said you left a note on the table??!!"

"I did, you baka. But the windows were open, and naturally the paper should've been blown away by the wind by now."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE MY POST-IT SHEETS OF PAPERS THAT WAS ON THE CORNER TABLE????"

"Those papers WEREN'T post-its, baka. They're JUST PLAIN PAPERS." Akito now putted more emphasis on the capitalized words. "Oh, and one more thing. Those papers WEREN'T yours, Kurata. They're MINE."

Sana blushed crimson.

"Oh, ok, alright, alright..." soon, the two of them started to find their way out.

"Hm...I wonder how's Akito and Sana doing?" Fuuka wondered, loud enough for everyone to hear inside the van.

"I suppose they've gone to picnic." Aya said.

"Hey, How'd you---." The others chorused.

"Simply guys, because it's Thursday today. You know, Sana loves going on picnics during Thursdays, because it's her favorite day of the week." A/N: alright, guys...I only invented her fave day of the week...so, don't get mad if ever I'm wrong, ok??

"Yeah...uh, right. Right. How could I forget. Hey, Meiko...you're having that serious talk over there with Naozumi again, huh? Maybe you two should tell us what your top-secret topic is." Fuuka remarked, eyeing the two at the back of the van, talking to each other, rather, whispering. She smiled evilly.

"Well, uh...you see, guys...uh...well..."

"For heaven's sake, Meiko. Spit it out. What?? You two going out already??"

"No, it's not that."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, uhm, should we tell them?" she asked Naozumi.

"Yes."

"Well, you see, Akito and Sana make a rather cute couple, don't 'cha think? We're planning to set them up...the reason why we're talking secretly, is that, we plan to tell this all to you when we've already made up a plan. You see, we have the same thing in mind...so...there. I said it already. Would you help us??"

"We'd love to!!" they chorused.

"Yay!! Then we start planning!!"

"Not so loud!! Kowajii-sensei might hear us!!" Tsuyoshi hissed.

"Ooops!" Fuuka immediately covered her mouth.

"Not to worry everyone. That's why we're on this trip. We need to plan. And, uncle's also talking part. He'll be the one grouping us during activities, and, if we're gonna have pairs, they're the one to be. Right, uncle?"

"You're right. Soo, I planned this trip for the two of them. In this trip, we could think privately." Kowajii-sensei turned to face the campers with him.

"Aw, you have such a great uncle, Meiko!!" Aya cheered. Well, the boys...they're already talking about what to do.

"That's why I like him. He's my favorite." Meiko smiled from ear to ear.

"Kurata, come back here. We'll get lost even more. Have you got your phone with you?"

"Well, I think I do. I was texting Rei-kun a while ago, before that boy showed up. Hm... I think I left it somewhere here." She rummaged through the picnic basket.

"AHA!! Here it is!!" she cried out loud and offered him the phone. Right now, it's getting dark. Sana dialed a number.

"Hey, uhm can I speak to Kowajii-sensei?"

"Sure. Just hang on a second." The girl on the other line called Kowajii-sensei.

"Hell-o... Kowajii-sensei speaking...may I know who's in the other line?"

"Kowajii-sensei!! It's Sana! Listen! Uhm, me and Akito are stranded here on the other side of the field and we don't know our way you help us?"

"Ahh, Sana. HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THERE??????" the supervisor shouted, surprised.

"Hey! DON'T SHOUT!! Ehem, uhm, we got here because we planned to go on a picnic...but I forgot the way out."

"Oh. Ok. Well, do you see the little fountain over there?"

"Yup."

"Listen well. Go stand in front of it, facing the angel statue. Then, from that point, turn right. Count four left turns, and on the fifth make a turn. From the turn you made, count four rights, on the fifth, make a turn, and count two left turns. On the third, make your turn and on make your turn at the right. Then you will find the camp."

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

"It's nothing. Now keep moving before it gets dark."

"Aye-aye, cap'n!" Sana said, and hung up.

"Well?" Hayama asked.

"Well?"

"What did he say?"

"He said..." and she explained every direction.

"So? How were they? Did Akito do anything bad to Sana?? Huh??"

"Whoah!! Chill, Fuuka, chill. Relax. They're both doing fine, and they're headed back to the cabin. No need to worry."

"Whew!! They scared us! Anyway, here's the plan..." Meiko sniggered.

A/N: well?? A cliffhanger!! Haha!!!!!!!!! But it's quite long, ne? gomen to those who doesn't like cliffhangers...but I'll update soon!!ü sorry took me a long time again, cause I've been stuck with the projects, some miscellaneous activities, quizzes, and worst, our examinations are near...better study you guys out there!!! Okay, so it may take me a month or so before I could upload again...reviews please!!ü oh, arigato gozaimasu to the following persons who sent me reviews:


End file.
